


Mia madre... Peggy

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [31]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prima di morire Peggy Carter ha reso Steve partecipe del suo più terribile segreto.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	Mia madre... Peggy

Mia madre... Peggy

Cap.1 La morte di Peggy

"Mr. Stark, cosa ci fa qui?" domandò Steve. Ticchettò con la punta delle scarpe scure contro la porta, osservando Tony sull'uscio. Il miliardario indossava uno smoking nero. Rogers gonfiò il petto stretto dalla giacca verde militare. Indossava dei pantaloni e una camicia dello stesso colore.  
Tony avanzò, camminò nella stanza e raggiunse il divano.  
“È un'occasione speciale e nemmeno mi inviti ad entrare?”.  
Steve indietreggiò e gli indicò la casa. "Entra pure, sono solo tornato da una cerimonia ufficiale" rispose atono con la voce arrocchita. Dietro di lui c'era un piccolo corridoio con delle librerie di legno ai lati e una serie di ninnoli di ceramica davanti ai tomi.  
Tony si sedette, accavallò le gambe fasciate dai pantaloni neri.  
“Tu di che tipo?” chiese.  
Steve superò una pendola, raggiunse il divano e si accomodò appoggiando le mani sulle gambe e si voltò a guardare un grammofono.   
"Funerale" rispose con voce flebile.  
Tony strinse le labbra, gli poggiò la mano sul ginocchio.  
“Qualcuno del tuo vecchio gruppo?” chiese.  
Steve annuì, si voltò a guardare lo scrittoio al suo fianco concentrandosi su un paio di libri e i suoi occhi di venero lucidi.   
"Tu?" chiese. Mise le mani sul divano in mezzo alle gambe, stringendo una con l'altra.  
Tony si passò il dito nel colletto, alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto.  
“A quanto pare, per i quarant'anni, la mia famiglia riceve una qualche onorificenza dall'esercito”.  
Scrollò le spalle, diede qualche pacca alla gamba di Steve.  
“Non so di che si tratti, ma credo che mi divertirò più o meno quanto te”.  
Steve abbassò di più il capo, il suo viso era ricoperto di rughe d'espressione.   
"Cosa vuoi?"domandò stancamente.  
Tony strofinò le mani tra loro.  
“Un consiglio. Da un amico” ammise.  
Si voltò, inspirò ed espirò.  
“Devo decidere. Posso non presentarmi, essere il solito ragazzino che fa quel che vuole senza rispetto e causare un sacco di guai a tutti o...”.  
Allargò le braccia, facendo oscillare le maniche dell'abito elegante.  
“... O questo”.  
Steve alzò lo sguardo, aveva gli occhi rossi.  
 "Dirò il consiglio che tuo padre non ha mai ascoltato. Trovati una terza scelta" rispose con voce roca. Riabbasso il capo e strinse le mani fino a far sbiancare le nocche. "La tua". Aggiunse.  
Tony lo guardò, batté le palpebre.  
“Credi che la prima opzione non sia quello che voglio io?” domandò, piano.  
Sorrise sarcastico, mosse il capo a destra e sinistra.  
“Mi conosci meglio di quanto credessi”.  
Steve si abbassò ancor di più, si guardò accanto al piede e vide una ciotola nera appoggiata per terra. La luce soffusa entrava dalla finestra dietro di lui e uno spiffero d'aria faceva tremare di poco le pesanti tende grigio chiaro. Steve sospirò, si portò le mani alla cravatta arancione e la strinse.  
Tony lo guardò, gli poggiò la mano sul ginocchio e socchiuse gli occhi chinandosi in avanti.  
“Avanti. Perché pensi che nessuna delle due opzioni sia quello che voglio?”.  
Steve gli mise una mano su quella di lui appoggiata sulla gamba.   
"Hai molto da offrire" sussurrò.  
Tony poggiò la propria mano su quella dell'altro, socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Né ragazzino arrogante né Stark perfetto? Il tuo suggerimento è fare qualcos'altro, qualcosa che non si aspettano?”.  
Ridacchiò, sorrise dolcemente.  
“Sembra l'opzione fatta apposta per me!”.  
"Dammi qualcosa di cui leggere domani sul giornale"sussurrò Steve. Gli lasciò la mano e si alzò in piedi.  
Tony lo guardò, fissò il pavimento e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Tipo ‘genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo, super-eroe non si presenta al suo quarantesimo compleanno, ma invece è andato a evitare una guerra in Vietnam per sport’?” disse per scherzare.  
"Ti accompagno alla porta" sussurrò Steve, avanzando.  
Tony allargò le gambe rimanendo seduto.  
“No, eh?” chiese.  
Sogghignò, piegò il capo all'indietro.  
“Ti sto chiedendo un consiglio. Potresti anche darmene di comprensibili”.  
"Vieni a chiedermi consiglio in un momento di confusione, Stark" risposta Steve. Raggiunse la porta e gliela aprì.  
< C'è troppo di cui non voglio parlare con te, adesso > pensò.  
  
_Peggy strinse le mani di Steve, tossì convulsamente_ piegandosi in avanti; aggrottò la fronte rugosa alzando il capo.  
"C'è una cosa che non ti ho mai detto".  
La testa le girava e vedeva appannato, Steve le sistemò i cuscini sotto la testa passandole una mano tra i capelli bianchi.  
"Peggy" sussurrò.  
Peggy tossì più forte, le iridi erano liquide e deglutì.  
"Mio figlio... tu lo conosci" disse rauca.  
Steve tirò su con il naso, prese un bicchiere d'acqua avvicinandolo alle labbra di lei. Peggy lo scostò, inspirò e rizzò le spalle.  
"Tony... Tony è mio figlio".  
Steve aggrottò la fronte, posò il bicchiere.  
"Cosa...?".  
Peggy tossì più forte, si massaggiò in mezzo al seno deglutendo.  
"Tony Stark... è mio figlio" mormorò.  
Strinse convulsamente le mani di Steve, lui sgranò gli occhi.  
"Non è possibile" disse.  
Peggy rise tra i colpi di tosse, piegò il capo di lato.  
"Sei sempre...".  
Si adagiò tra i cuscini, chiuse gli occhi.   
"Steve..." mormorò.  
  
Tony sbuffò, si stese sul divano e guardò il soffitto.  
“Beh, se non fossi nei guai non chiederei consiglio, non credi?.  
"Parlavo per me. Ieri notte è morta Peggy" spiegò Steve.   
Tony batté le palpebre, strinse le labbra e si alzò. Poggiò la mano sulla spalla di Steve.  
“Mi dispiace. Davvero”.  
Una lacrima rigò la guancia di Capitan America.  
Tony sospirò, si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca del completo e lo tirò contro il viso del soldato.  
“Su, su. Se fai così non riesco a prenderti in giro” si lamentò. Steve indietreggiò guardando la porta aperta.  
Tony roteò gli occhi.  
“Puoi continuare, non mi muoverò di qui. Lì fuori c'è gente che mi vuole ad una cerimonia, qui dentro uno pseudo-amico a cui è morta una persona cara. Indovina dove devo restare?”.  
Steve si strinse la spalla e si voltò, dandogli le spalle. Si sentivano bassi i suoi singhiozzi.  
Tony sospirò, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla mettendogli il capo sull'altra.  
“Ehi, ehi. Va tutto bene” sussurrò.  
"Preferisco restare solo" ribatté secco Steve, con voce roca. S'irrigidì, raddrizzando la schiena.  
Tony gli accarezzò la spalla, premendogli il mento sull'altra.  
“Sì, neanche tu mi sei simpatico. Ma sono dannatamente sicuro che faresti la stessa cosa per chiunque, perfino me” disse.  
"Non è per te, ma un uomo ai miei tempi non poteva mostrare il dolore" rispose Steve. Si passò la mano sul viso, rimanendo rigido.  
Tony gli strinse la spalla, addolcì lo sguardo sorridendo appena.  
“Anche di questi tempi non è ben visto, ma prometto che non lo dirò a nessuno” sussurrò.  
Strofinò le gambe tra loro, mugugnò.  
< Anche se avevo i miei guai con questa stupida faccenda Stark >.  
Steve si massaggiò il petto all'altezza del cuore e fissò Tony con gli occhi liquidi e arrossati.   
"Grazie" biascicò con voce rauca.  
Tony si morse l'interno guancia, gli accarezzò le spalle piegandosi in avanti; la cravatta ondeggiò sulla camicia bianca.  
“Non ero qui per questo, ma posso restare, se vuoi”.  
"Continuo a preferire l'idea di rimanere solo" mormorò Steve. Chiudendo gli occhi e inspirando l'odore di Tony.  
Tony accennò un sorriso, lo strinse.  
“Ehi, ho compiuto quarant'anni, non smesso di essere una piaga per l'intera umanità” sussurrò.  
Steve sorrise a sua volta.

  
  


Cap.2 Rivelazione

  
  


Tony si sedette sul divano, porse un bicchierone di starbucks a Steve e sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Questo cura tutti i mali e non è alcolico" disse.

Steve si sporse, premendo lo sterno contro il bordo del tavolo e prese il bicchiere. Le sue dita sfiorarono quelle di Tony e sentì la carta bollente.

"Convincerti ad andare a quell'evento è stato praticamente impossibile. E sei anche arrivato in ritardo" sussurrò. Si avvicinò il bicchiere al petto e inspirò l'odore del caffellatte.

< E' strano > pensò.

"Però non mi aspettavo che saresti tornato qui alle prime luci dell'alba" sussurrò roco.

Assaggiò il caffellatte e sgranò gli occhi.

"E' al caramello!" esclamò.

Tony allargò le gambe, si passò l'indice nel nodo della cravatta sciogliendolo e sogghignò piegando il capo all'indietro.

"Credimi, era uno dei gusti più normali".

Scrollò le spalle, prese un altro bicchiere e bevve qualche sorso scottandosi le labbra, sospirò.

"Beh, l'importante è averti portato con me alla cerimonia. Non potevo lasciarti piangere, o peggio fare un ricevimento normale".

Steve gli mise una mano sulla spalla e deglutì rumorosamente.

"In realtà è... molto buono" ammise. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e abbassò lo sguardo, gli occhi gli pizzicavano.

"Non ero mai stato in una festa di quel tipo" mormorò.

Tony sorrise leggermente arricciando il labbro, scosse il capo a destra e sinistra e alzò il proprio bicchiere.

"Basta abituarsi" disse.

Accavallò le gambe, sospirò alzando il capo al soffitto.

"Sia alla bevanda, che alle feste".

Steve si grattò un sopracciglio e continuò a sorseggiare la propria bevanda.

"Tony...". Iniziò con tono grave.

Tony si piegò verso di lui e socchiuse le iridi, che brillarono di riflessi caffè.

"Stai finalmente per rivelarmi il segreto che ti grava sulle patriottiche spalle da quando sono arrivato?".

Steve nascose il proprio viso dietro il bicchiere e deglutì rumorosamente.

"Ti ricordi di tua madre?" domandò con voce tremante.

Tony finì di bere il proprio, annuì e lanciò il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo, lo osservò rotolare e sbuffò.

"Certo. Bella, dolce, sempre pronta a far viaggi di beneficenza e mai dalla mia parte".

Steve bloccò il bicchiere di Tony e lo raddrizzò.

"Peggy nel suo ultimo periodo era malata. Lo sapevi?"chiese.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, annuì passandosi la mano tra i capelli e arricciò le labbra.

"Certo. Alzheimer, giusto?".

Steve annuì e allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo.

"Quindi non era così assurdo potesse delirare, verso la fine" mormorò con voce rauca.

Tony agitò il capo a destra e sinistra, mugolò un assenso e sospirò piegandosi verso Steve.

"Ascolta, il mio migliore amico è un intelligenza artificiale che ho creato io. Non puoi dirmi nulla che mi faccia pensare sia pazza".

Steve incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso e abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo davanti al viso.

"Credeva di essere tua madre" ammise con voce rauca.

Tony schioccò le labbra, sogghignò appoggiandosi contro lo schienale del divano e roteò gli occhi.

"Sono già il figlio del tuo vecchio amico. Essere anche il figlio della tua ex non dovrebbe causarti scompensi".

Steve rialzò il capo di scatto e lo guardò in viso, le sue iridi si specchiarono in quelle color caffè di Tony.

"E a te cosa causa?" domandò.

Tony lo guardò fisso, accennò un sorriso e scrollò le spalle. Poggiò la mano sul tavolo, si sporse completamente verso Steve e socchiuse gli occhi dai riflessi oro.

"Onestamente?" chiese, con tono basso.

Steve scostò il proprio bicchiere e annuì, continuando a fissare l'altro.

"Onestamente" rispose con voce bassa.

Tony sogghignò ampiamente, allargò le braccia e si tirò indietro.

"Non capisco proprio perché non abbiano fatto una cosa a tre con te!".

Steve scattò in piedi facendo cadere la sedia.

"S... S-Stark!" strillò.

Tony rise, buttò indietro la testa e si gettò contro lo schienale del divano a gambe e braccia aperte.

"Peggy, Maria... che importa? Ciò che conta è quello che farò io della loro eredità, non chi erano loro".

Steve si sporse e gli mise una mano sulla spalla e sospirò.

"Lei era una delle persone più importanti della mia vita. E sono felice che proprio tu possa avere qualcosa di lei" ammise.

Tony diede qualche pacca sulla spalla a Steve, annuì e strinse le labbra.

"Onorerò la sua memoria" promise.

.  
  


Cap.3 Alla tomba di Peggy

Tony guardò la tomba davanti a sé osservando la foto di Peggy con sotto scritto 'Margaret 'Peggy' Carter'. Si umettò le labbra, giocherellò con gli occhiali da sole e sospirò.

"Quindi. Ciao mamma".

Si morse il labbro e roteò gli occhi arricciando il naso.

"No, così non va bene. Ma come dovrei chiamarti?".

Guardò la foto ingiallita che ritraeva la giovane Peggy, si passò la mano tra i capelli e si mise in piedi sull'erba.

"Beh, non importa. Tu e papà non volevate io fossi coinvolto nella vostra vita di agenti segreti, che io sapessi dello SHIELD, no?".

Arricciò il naso facendo oscillare il pizzetto, allargò le braccia.

"E invece sono Iron Man, e lo SHIELD l'ho praticamente rilevato. Buffa la vita. Immagino che con genitori così, non ci fosse molta scelta, giusto?".

Tenne lo sguardo basso, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro e sospirò.

"Ho avuto pessimi genitori. Entrambi patrioti, entrambi idolatriati, ma pessimi genitori".

Arricciò il labbro, incrociò le braccia e scosse il capo piegandolo.

"Avrò quello che non avete avuto le palle di prendervi. Una famiglia. Crescere un figlio".

Si infilò gli occhiali da sole, fece il saluto militare e ghignò.

"Se non ti sta bene, puoi andare a farti fottere, mamma".

Steve vide Tony in cima alla collinetta e avanzò, dirigendosi verso di lui.

"T-Tony, anche tu qui? A... Londra?" domandò con voce tremante.

< Con i mezzi che ci fornisce Stark, in mezza giornata si può essere in qualsiasi parte del mondo > pensò, stringendo al petto il mazzo di garofani bianchi.

Tony accennò un sorriso, si tirò gli occhiali sui capelli scompigliati.

"Porgevo gli omaggi. Circa, comunque".

Steve lo raggiunse e gli si mise davanti.

"Hai fatto i test?" domandò.

Tony scrollò le spalle, annuì e sollevò lo sguardo.

"Lo è. Peggy è mia madre" confermò.

Steve abbassò il braccio con i fiori e con l'altro abbracciò Tony, appoggiandogli la fronte sulla spalla.

"Io sono qui, se vuoi parlare" disse.

Tony strinse le spalle di Steve, accennò un sorriso e gli diede qualche pacca.

"Sto bene. Anche se era mia madre, non cambia ciò che sono io".

Steve si staccò da lui e arcuò la schiena, guardandolo in viso.

"Temo di non sapere io ciò che sei... chi sei" sussurrò roco.

Tony socchiuse gli occhi, si sporse verso di lui e sogghignò infilando le mani in tasca.

"Questo avremo tempo per scoprirlo, Capitano" sussurrò.

Steve gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e indietreggiò di un passo.

"Sei davvero inaspettato, Stark" gli rispose. Gli passò di fianco e lo superò.

Tony voltò il capo, arricciò il labbro e incrociò le braccia.

"E ho intenzione di rimanerlo" disse.

Gli diede le spalle, si allontanò e si voltò a guardare Steve raggiungere la tomba. Sorrise, sospirò e si rimise gli occhiali da sole.

< Vedrò di tenerlo al sicuro per te ... mamma >.

Cap.4 Dichiarazioni al sapore di caffè

"Oggi commemoriamo il grande Howard Stark. La sua più grande invenzione!..." gridava lo speaker dietro il palco. Steve lo guardava, il petto gli dava delle fitte. Espirò rumorosamente abbassandosi sul viso la visiera del cappellino che indossava.

Si spostò di lato evitando una giovane donna al suo fianco. Un gruppetto di ragazzini davanti a lui ridacchiavano e facevano fotografie. Un uomo alla sua sinistra sbadigliò.

"Queste gite scolastiche sono così noiose" borbottò a un altro cinquantenne con cui stava parlando. Steve curvò le spalle, mentre intorno a lui partiva un applauso.

Sotto gli schermi che ritraevano riprese in bianco e nero, scoppiavano scintille di fuochi d'artificio.

"Una vera tortura, ah?" sussurrò una voce di fianco a lui.

Tony sogghignò, sollevò il cappuccio della felpa blu scuro e arricciò le sopracciglia.

"Ehi" salutò.

Steve sgranò gli occhi e gli sorrise, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

"Per me i raduni pubblici sono sempre stati una tortura" ammise.

Tony ridacchiò, si chinò sulla sedia di fianco a lui e incrociò le mani tra loro.

"Io sono un animale da palcoscenico. Ma ogni tanto mi piace vedere queste cose come se non le conoscessi" rispose.

Steve si mordicchiò il labbro sottile, arrossandolo.

"Ti va se ci andiamo a prendere un caffè?" gli propose.

Tony si alzò, indicò verso l'esterno e sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Andiamo via da qui" concordò.

Steve si diresse verso un bar ed entrò al suo interno, seguito da Tony. Si diresse verso il bancone e si voltò verso Stark.

"Vuoi ordinare qualcos'altro oltre il caffè? Nat mi ha detto che ti piacciono le ciambelle" disse.

C'era un brusio di voci in sottofondo.

Tony agitò la mano in aria, sorrise poggiandosi al bancone di spalle e tirò indietro il capo.

"Vedo che mi conosci".

Una cameriera schioccò la lingua, si raddrizzò la targhetta e si sporse verso di loro.

"Quindi?" domandò. Steve si grattò sotto il naso.

"Allora, due caffè neri molto forti, una ciambella glassata di crema al cioccolato e una bianca con le praline" ordinò.

Tony arricciò il naso, incrociò le braccia e ticchettò il piede in terra.

"Sono impressionato. Conosci anche il mio codice fiscale?".

*"Quindici dollari" disse la cameriera, fece lo scontrino e lo porse a Steve. Rogers lo afferrò, impallidendo e la donna indicò un bancone di marmo.

"Può ritirare lì" disse con voce stridula. Steve si voltò verso Tony.

"Ne parliamo lì?" gli chiese.

Un uomo alle loro spalle tossì, spintonando la schiena del capitano con il gomito.

Tony si scostò dal bancone, spintonò con violenza l'uomo e sorrise voltandosi.

"Andiamo dai dolci" dichiarò.

Raggiunse il bancone di marmo e ci si poggiò con i gomiti.

Steve ridacchiò e lo seguì, si sporse e fece vedere lo scontrino all'uomo dietro il banco. Quest'ultimo inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Lo tenga lei, le serve per il caffè. Me lo dica a voce" disse. Guardò Tony e scosse il capo.

"Due ciambelle. Una ciambella glassata di crema al cioccolato e una bianca con le praline" ripeté.

Si volse con lo sguardo a Stark.

"Nat era molto informata" ammise.

Tony scrollò le spalle, ticchettò con le dita sul bancone ritmicamente e sospirò.

"Le dirò della mia nuova mamma, la prossima volta. Chissà se si fingerà sorpresa".

Steve impallidì e incassò il capo tra le spalle. L'uomo al bancone porse a Tony un pacchetto.

"Trova le ciambelle all'interno. Potete ritirare i caffè laggiù" spiegò.

Tony fece un cenno di saluto con la mano, si allontanò e infilò la mano nel sacchetto prendendo la ciambella glassata al cioccolato.

"Ti ho traumatizzato?".

Steve si deterse le labbra sottili arrossate e passò da una mano all'altra lo scontrino.

"No, traumatizzato direi di no" rispose. Si morse l'interno della guancia.

"Recuperiamo i caffè?" domandò.

Tony annuì, morse la ciambella macchiandosi la felpa con pezzi di cioccolata e alzò il capo arricciando le labbra.

"Hai pensato a cosa vuoi io sia per te?" chiese.

Steve raggiunse il bancone, diede lo scontrino e prese in cambio i due caffè. Raggiunse un tavolo rosso e li appoggiò, osservando Tony raggiungerlo.

"Te lo svelerò dopo aver pagato. Aspettami un attimo che vado a farmi salassare da quella 'gentile' signorina" rispose Steve.

Tony si mise seduto, poggiò il pacchetto con la ciambella, ci mise sopra quella che aveva in mano, infilò le mani nelle tasche e porse a Steve il portafoglio.

"Sono quasi certo ci sia un pezzo da cinquanta, dentro. Lasciaglielo pure".

Steve inarcò un sopracciglio e negò con il capo, sospirando.

"Devo pagare io, non tu" borbottò.

Tony scrollò le spalle, tirò fuori dal portafoglio una banconota da cinquanta dollari e la mise in mano a Steve.

"Su. Sono quasi certo di dover salvare il mondo, alle sei 'sta sera, quindi muoviti".

"Se tu devi salvare il mondo, io dovrò venire con te"ribatté Steve. Strinse la banconota e si diresse verso la cameriera. Le porse la banconota, socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

"Può tenersi tutto il resto di mancia" sussurrò mellifluo. La donna rischiò di cadere per terra, indietreggiò e boccheggiò. Steve aumentò il sorriso mostrando i denti e si allontanò. Raggiunse il tavolo su cui era accomodato Tony.

"Dovremmo spendere i soldi per le persone che ne hanno bisogno, non per questo genere di cose" disse. Sospirò e si sedette a sua volta.

Tony scrollò le spalle, si avvicinò uno dei caffè e lo sollevò.

"Ne ho abbastanza per fare entrambe le cose".

Steve prese il proprio caffè e lo sorseggiò.

"Sai ho pensato che trovarti al mio fianco nei momenti più difficili mi permette di superarli" disse.

Tony finì la ciambella, si leccò le labbra sporche di cioccolato e scrollò le spalle.

"Io ho pensato che voglio stare con te. Al posto loro".

Steve prese un fazzolettino da dentro il sacchetto e lo porse a Tony.

"Al posto di chi?" domandò.

Tony afferrò il fazzolettino, si pulì le dita e scrollò le palle appallottolandolo.

"Di Howard. Di Peggy".

Steve arrossì e si sporse verso Tony, deglutendo a vuoto.

"I-io... non voglio vederti come loro" bisbigliò.

Tony sogghignò, si sporse verso di lui e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Bene. Perché io voglio andare oltre" mormorò.

Steve chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, premendo le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro. Arrossì, mentre di sottofondo si sentivano rumori di sedie spostate e borbottii.

Tony gli leccò gentilmente le labbra, gli morse quello inferiore e sorrise scostandosi.

"Quindi, come vuoi vedermi?" sussurrò.

"Ti va bene come fidanzato?" chiese Steve con voce tremante. Sentiva le guance accaldate e le orecchie bruciargli.

Tony sorrise, si mise seduto e fece l'occhiolino.

"Solo se mi lasci la ciambella".

"Tutta tua, Stark" rispose Steve.


End file.
